headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/F
Farstey Sector The Farstey Sector is located in the Expansion Region of the galaxy. It contains seven star systems including the Thisspias System, which is home to the planet Thisspias. During the Galactic Civil War, planets in the Farstey Sector aligned themselves with the Rebel Alliance to overthrow the Galactic Empire. Federal District The Federal District is located on the planet of Coruscant. It is in Galactic City and serves as the primary hub of the city, including many of the city's governing offices including the Chancellor's office, the Senate Rotunda, and the Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace. It has also been referred to as the Legislative District and the Senate District under the Old Republic. Other agencies that maintained offices in the Federal District include the Imperial Security Bureau, COMPNOR, and the Naval Intelligence Agency. Felucia Felucia was a lush, tropical world located in the Outer Rim Territories. In 19 BBY, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was leading a squadron of Clone Troopers on Felucia when the newly self-appointed Emperor, Palpatine executed Order 66. Per the order, Aayla's own troopers turned against her and gunned her down, shooting her multiple times in the back until she was dead. Fest Fest is a planet located in the Fest system, making it the primary inhabitable world of that system. It was known for its deep valleys and snow-peaked mountain ranges. During the years when the First Galactic Empire was in power, Fest was home to an Imperial scientific research station. The man known as Cassian Andor was born on Fest twenty-six years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Fest System The Fest System is a stellar system located in Atrivis Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. The planet Fest is located in this system. Fifth Brother The Fifth Brother was a Dark Jedi and a member of the Inquisitorius. Figrin D'an Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes Firmus Piett Firmus Piett was a human male and a member of the Imperial Navy during the reign of the First Galactic Empire. He was the captain of the [[Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor|Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor]] and answered to Kendal Ozzel, who was the Admiral of the fleet. Darth Vader had tracked the leadership of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to the Hoth System and intended on staging a massive attack to wipe them out all at once. However, Admiral Ozzel brought the fleet out of lightspeed in the Hoth System too quickly, thus alerting the rebels to their presence, and giving them just enough time to prepare evacuation protocols. Vader killed Ozzel for his incompetence and then promoted Firmus Piett to the position of Admiral. Firmus commanded the fleet during the ensuing Battle of Hoth. In the following year, Admiral Piett served during the Battle of Endor, which proved to be the last major battle of the Galactic Civil War. During the battle, a Rebel Alliance pilot, Arvel Crynyd, crashed his RZ-1 A-wing interceptor starfighter through the bridge window of the Executor, killing Piett and all of the bridge crew. The Executor itself then crashed into the partially completed space station, Death Star II. First Battle of Geonosis The First Battle of Geonosis took place in the year 22 BBY and succeeded a "Cold War" incident known as the Separatist Crisis. It was followed by an eleven month conflict known as the Battle of Atraken on the planet Atraken. The events leading up to the battle were intrinsically tied to the Military Creation Act and the formation of the Grand Army of the Republic - an event that gave the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, great power throughout the duration of the Clone Wars. A Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi had learned about a secret genetics laboratory on the planet Kamino where an army of clone soldiers were being created based on the genetic template of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Although the creation of the clones had been ordered by the Jedi Council on behalf of the Republic, Obi-Wan learned that Jango had also been working for a fallen Jedi named Darth Tyranus, a man who secretly known as Count Dooku - leader of the Separatist Council and the architect behind the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Obi-Wan's investigation into the matter brought him to the planet Geonosis where he was captured by the warrior drones of Poggle the Lesser's, the Geonosian representative of the Separatist Council. When the Jedi Council on Coruscant learned about the creation of the clone army and that the leaders of the CIS were temporarily headquartered on Geonosis, they took active measure against them, hoping to bring the crisis to a halt and prevent an all-out war. The First Battle of Geonosis occurred in three separate stages: an orbital battle, an arena battle and a desert battle. Jedic Council member Mace Windu called in Jedi reserves from other worlds, including the other members of the council, numbering 212 to go to Geonosis. Jedi Master Yoda elected to go to Kamino to inspect the clone army that had been prepared for them. Arriving in the planet's orbit, Mace Windu and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, coordinated a strike against the Trade Federation droid starfighters. After engaging the enemy defenses, the Jedi starfighters were able to clear a path and establish a safe landing zone for the approaching Clone army. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 attempted to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi by infiltrating the Geonosian battle droid factory. While Padmé avoided being killed by the immense automatic machinery, Anakin fought his way through dozens of Geonosians. C-3PO suffered through a harrowing experience as well as his head was snatched from his body by an assembly line claw and attached to the frame of a battle droid. R2-D2 managed to drag C-3PO's headless body to a safe location. Anakin and Padmé were ultimately captured and brought out to the Petranaki Arena where they were to be publicly executed along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray presided over the event and unleashed three immense creatures, an Acklay, a Reek and a Nexu. Fortunately, the heroes were able to escape their bonds and avoid being devoured by the vicious animals. Mace Windu and his Jedi forces arrived just in time to lend Anakin and the others a hand. Count Dooku summoned an army of B1 battle droids and also unleashed the more powerful B2 super battle droids. Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a witness to the failed execution tried to get the drop on Mace Windu by firing his flame thrower at him. Mace shed his Jedi vestments and the two faced off against one another on the arena floor. Jango was nearly trampled to death by the charging Reek, but managed to kill it with several shots from his blaster. However, his jet pack was damaged during the incident and he was unable to fly away to avoid having his head lopped off by Windu's lightsaber. The other Jedi fought valiantly against the Separatist forces, but in the end, they were grossly outnumbered. The battle droids cut down the Jedi forces until only thirty remained. After they surrounded them in the center of the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to stand down. He offered Mace Windu the opportunity to surrender, but the stoic Jedi refused to lay down his saber. It was at that moment that Jedi Master Yoda arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic. Twelve ''Acclamator'' I-class assault ships landed on the ground offloading squadrons of clone troopers as well as various ground assault vehicles. Yoda coordinated the offensive and the Jedi worked alongside the clones to beat back the droid armies. Once they had forced the droid armies out of the arena, the Jedi led the clones into the outer desert where they mounted an offensive against Techno Union starships and Trade Federation core ships. While the Jedi continued the assault against the oncoming battle droids, the clone siege vehicles succeeded in destroying several of the retreating starships. Separatist leaders parted company and evacuated the area through their own personal means. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw an opportunity to capture Count Dooku and followed him to a hangar bay outside the population center. The two Jedi fought with Dooku, but the venerated Sith lord felled Obi-Wan and grievously injured Anakin by cutting off his right arm. Master Yoda arrived in time to save the younger Jedi and Dooku and he engaged one another in saber combat. Dooku ultimately retreated from the battle, but Yoda remained to administer care to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Though the battle ended inconclusively, several combatants, including Obi-Wan Kenobi believed that the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic. Master Yoda however, felt otherwise, and knew that this was just the beginning of a long and costly war. First Galactic Empire Force, The Fozec Fozec was a dark-skinned male human who was an operative for the Imperial Security Bureau. During the waning days of the Galactic Civil War, he was assigned to go undercover and infiltrate the crime cartel of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. He was there to monitor Jabba's illegal activities and report back to the ISB, but Fozec saw great opportunity working for the other side and considered leaving the Imperial Security Bureau in favor of striking out on his own. Four years after the Battle of Yavin, Fozec was working in Jabba's throne room on the day that Luke Skywalker and his friends Lando Calrissian, Leia Organa and Chewbacca staged a rescue attempt on their friend Han Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite. He had a front row seat to most of the action taking place that day and was usually seen milling about behind Jabba's throne. When the alleged bounty hunter Boushh was revealed to actually be Princess Leia in disguise, Fozec was ordered to take her away where her clothing would be switched out for a slave girl's garb. Fozec was present at the Skirmish at Carkoon when Jabba and his entourage ordered Luke and the others (including a revived Han Solo) to be fed to the Sarlacc. Fozec was aboard Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna. He was one of dozens of people who died when the vessel exploded after Luke Skywalker fired a deck cannon into the hull of the ship. FX-7